Ainda Te Amo
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Jung Yunho, arwah yang terikat akan janjinya pada Kim Jaejoong. "Sampai besok, lusa, tahun depan, kalau perlu sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." YunJae, BL, YAOI,Oneshoot.


**AINDA TE AMO**

**Title : AINDA TE AMO**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre : Romance**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Happy reading^^**

**Ainda Te Amo**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho~ah ! Kita putus!" Yunho terpaku mendengar pengakuan namja cantik di hadapannya.

"**Shieroo!**! Kita sudah tiga tahun mempertahankan hubungan ini. Kenapa harus berakhir sekarang? Aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan hal itu. Sampai besok, lusa, tahun depan, kalau perlu sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

JEDDDLEEERRRR

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terperanjat. Tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan gelegar yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

"**Aissh**! Sial! Dasar mobil rongsokan. Bisa tidak sih tidak membuatku kesal sehari saja." Rutuk Yunho dan menendang ban mobilya

Duaggghhh

"Awww! Benar-benar mobil sialan." Yunho duduk diatas kap mobilnya. Menunggu jika ada mobil lain yang siapa tau melintas dihadapannya.

Senyum merekah dibibir hatinya saat melihat lampu sorot mobil dari kejauhan. Yunho turun dari kap mobilnya yang mogok dan menyambar jaketnya yang tadi sempat dilepasnya. Tangannya melambai ke udara. Saat sampai dihadapannya, mobil itu berhenti. Seorang pemuda menyembulkan kepalanya lewat jendela kaca mobil.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yunho mengangguk semangat.

"**Nde,** mobilku mogok. Boleh aku menumpang ? Apa kau menuju Soul?"

"Masukklah." Yunho tersenyum dan masuk ke mobil. Dia sempat melihat seseorang yang berbaring di kursi belakang.

"Dia temanku. Dia mabuk berat tadi." Ujar namja yang mengemudi , Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Mobil itu pun melaju.

"Apa kau dari Seoul juga? Kenalkan aku Doo Chi San. Ah jangan tanya orang itu." Ucap Chi san memulai obrolan ringan.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku tinggal di kawasan Gangnam."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Yunho merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ini, lihatlah kartu identitasku." Seru Yunho memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya pada namja bernama Doo Chi San itu.

"Whoaaa... kau benar-benar tinggal di kawasan elite itu. **Daebaaakk**!" Pekik Chi san sambil memicingkan matanya melihat dengan teliti kartu yang disodorkan Yunho . Tanpa mereka sadari, tampak sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang melintas dihadapan mereka.

"Awaaaaaasssssss! Banting setirnya ke kiri." Teriak Yunho.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrggghhh..."

Chitttttttttttttttttttttttt

Bruuuuggghh

Bruuuuggggghhhh

Mobil itu berbelok dan justru menuruni tebing. Beberapa saat kemudian.

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrrr...

Terdengar ledakan yang memekakkan dari bawah tebing. Tampak api melahap mobil itu dan menyemburkan asap gelap dan pekat diudara, menjadi cahaya yang paling terang bersinar menerangi langit malam.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian setelah itu, berita kematian Jung Yunho sempat membuat Jaejoong drop dan merasa bersalah. Sampai eomma Jung datang dan memberi semangat agar Jaejoong melanjutkan kehidupannya serta melepaskan kepergian Yunho, atau mantan namjachingunya. Karena Jaejoong sempat memutuskan Yunho sehari sebelum hari kematiannya.

**.**

**.**

**Ainda Te Amo**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Haaaahhhh

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan seketika dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Nafasnya masih tersengal sehabis berlari mengelilingi Seosaeng Park.

Huuhh!

Namja cantik bermata doe itu merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan basah disudut taman dekat danau. Mata doenya terpejam, berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa kelelahannya.

"Lelahnya!" Serunya masih dengan suara merdu tapi berat.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun, mata musangnya menjelajah menyusuri ruangan serba putih yang menghiasi pandangannya. Manik musang itu terpaku seketika. Yunho meraba dadanya sendiri sebelah kiri. Dan sekali lagi matanya terbelalak. Dimana detak jantungnya? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya? Pikir Yunho. Dan ingatannya kembali saat kemarin dia menumpang sebuah mobil. Terbayang dengan jelas saat mobil itu menghindari truk , namun justru masuk kedalam jurang.

`Aku sudah meninggal rupanya. Tapi kenapa aku masih berada di tempat ini? Bukankah seharusnya aku pergi kelangit? Ke surga? Atau ke neraka? ` Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Yunho kembali teringat ucapannya saat bertengkar dengan Jaejoong namjachingunya. Apa mungkin karena itu?

"Sampai besok, lusa, tahun depan, kalau perlu sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Janji yang pernah Yunho ucapkan sehari sebelum meninggal. Bibir hati itu menyeringai dan tersenyum.

"Boojae ! I'm Comminggg Baby..." Seru Yunho dan tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja seperti tertelan angin.

.

.

.

Wuuusssshh

Jaejoong mengusap telinganya kasar sambil masih memejamkan mata doenya.

Enggghhh

Lengguh Jaejoong dalam tidurnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang menelusup ke dalam telingannya.

Urrrghh

Jaejoong setengah bangun dan mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya. Mengucek beberapa kali doesnya sebelum benar-benar terbuka.

"**Aisssh!** Kenapa sih ada semut disini? Mengganggu tidurku saja." Keluhnya dan berdiri, beranjak dari duduk nyamannya di rerumputan taman. Kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat beristirahatnya.

Ck ck ck

Yunho berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja bermata musang itu menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Tapi bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang Yunho lakukan. Dan sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum menyadari kalau Yunho selalu berada disampingnya dan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Tidak pernah berubah. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur di tempat seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang memperkosanya? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya itu sangat menawan, bahkan lebih menggiurkan dari pada yeoja." Seru Yunho sedikit mengeluh tapi kemudian terkikik. Setidaknya dia berhasil mengganggu tidur nyenyak kekasihnya. Yunho baru saja menjahili Jaejoong dengan meniup daun telinga Jaejoong. Merasa belum puas, karena Jaejoong masih juga tidur, Yunho menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga telinga Jaejoong. Karena Yunho tau betul kalau telinga adalah bagian paling sensitif dari kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Ainda Te Amo**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu keluar dari mobilnya. Namja tampan itu menggeram saat mata musangnya menangkap beberapa pasang mata yang menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Ada yang terang-terangan menatapnya penuh nafsu. Bahkan sampai ada yang meneteskan air liurnya. Belum para yeoja yang tak hentinya berteriak histeris . Membuat Yunho iritasi melihatnya. Yunho balas mendeatglare orang-orang yang berani menatap boojaenya seperti itu.

**Aigo** tidak sadarkah kau Jung Yunho kalau mereka tidak bisa melihat dirimu. Mana tau mereka kalau kau mengeluarkan tatapan tajammu pada mereka. Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong , dan senyuman terukir dibibir Yunho. Sungguh Jejoong adalah kekasih yang paling sempurna bagi Yunho. Namja cantik itu terus saja berjalan lurus tanpa mengindahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap kagum padanya.

"Kau memang kekasih yang terbaik Boojaeku." Seru Yunho girang dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Cuupp

Wuuussshh

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Tangan putihnya meraba pipi sebelah kirinya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang basah baru saja menyentuh pipinya.

"**OMO! Keuge Mwonde**? Jangan-jangan hantu kampus sedang menggangguku. Hiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri namun beberapa detik berikutnya namja cantik itu berlari secepat kilat sambil bergidik ngeri dan menutup mata doenya rapat-rapat.

Bruuukkkk

"**Gwenchana**?" Jaejoong menenggadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok tinggi dengan tatapan yang teduh dan sedang tersenyum padanya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, Changmin~ah!"

Huft

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega saat melihat namja yang ternyata di tabraknya bukan orang lain melainkan adik sepupu Yunho yang berbeda marga yang tak lain bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu.

"Hyung**, gwenchana**? Mukamu tampak pucat. Apa kau sakit? Ayo aku antar keruang kesehatan. Apa kau belum sarapan? Aku akan menemanimu pergi kekantin. Atau jangan-jangan kau baru saja bertemu dengan hantunya Yunho hyung?" Jaejoong mendelik.

"**Aissh**, jangan bicara tentang hantu. Aku baru saja diganggu hantu kampus yang usil." Changmin mengerutkan kening.

"Mana ada hantu di pagi hari seperti ini hyung. Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perutmu yang kosong agar tidak membuatmu berkhayal yang aneh-aneh." Changmin menarik tubuh Jejoong yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Jaejoong. Menggeret namja cantik yang terlihat pasrah dalam rengkuhan adik sepupu mantan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal itu.

Mata musang Yunho memicing dan rahangnya sedikit menggeram menahan marah. Apalagi melihat cara Changmin memperlakukan Jaejoong. Yunho mengikuti kemana Changmin membawa namjachingunya itu.

Brukk

Changmin mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di bangku kantin, kemudian melambai pada seorang namja yang di kenal Jaejoong teman sefakultas Changmin bernama Daesung.

"Mau pesan apa hyung?" Tanya Daesung pada Changmin. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menyebutkan satu persatu menu yang ingin dipesannya. Kalau Jaejoong tidak salah lebih dari sepuluh menu sudah berada dalam daftar pesan Changmin.

.

.

.

Yunho, mata musangnya tak pernah berhenti mengawasi dua makluk yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya sedang menyantap makanan. Kadang ekpresi menggeram muncul di wajah tampannya saat mendengar Changmin berusaha memberi candaan pada Jejung. Kesal juga Yunho ternyata diam-diam sepupunya ini punya maksud lain pada namjachingunya.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu di sudut bibir mu." Seru Changmin tiba-tiba dan tangannya terjulur ingin menyeka sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya melihat perbuatan Changmin.

`oooh tidak segampang itu kau mau menyentuh bibir boojae ku. Bibir itu Cuma khusus untuk Jung Yunho.` Seru Yunho dan seringaian evil terukir jelas dibibir hatinya.

Saat tangan Changmin tinggal beberapa senti saja dari bibir Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Changmin memekik.

"Awww!" Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu beralih melihat Changmin. Changmin mengerang dan memegang kuat-kuat jari telunjuknya yang sepertinya terlihat kemerahan.

"Ada apa Changmin~ah?" Tanya Jaejoong khwatir.

"**Mollayo** hyung, sepertinya ada yang menggigit jariku." Ujar Changmin menahan sakit di jari telunjuknya. Jaejoong memutar matanya , melirik kasana dan kemari merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Yaa, Changmin~ah, apa jangan-jangan memang ada hantu di kampus ini? Hiiiiiii, **eothokhe**? Sepertinya hantu itu mengikutiku terus." Changmin menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tau apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**Ainda Te Amo**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa!" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat mendapati namanya di serukan seseorang. Tampak seorang yeoja hobaenya di kampus menenteng sesuatu di tangannya dan berlari penuh senyum menuju kearahnya.

"Eoh, Shin Na ssi**, musun illiya**?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik sesuatu yang di bawa yeoja itu.

"Oppa, aku membuat pai kacang tadi pagi, ini khusus kubuatkan untukmu. Maukah kau mencicipinya?" Yeoja bernama lengkap Sung Shin Na itu memasang puppy eyesnya di hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan yeoja itu meraih tangannya, membimbingnya menuju bangku di bawah pohon taman.

Bukan hal baru jika banyak yang mendekati namja berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu. Sejak berita kematian Jung Yunho menyebar, tidak sedikit yang mulai terang-terangan mengejar untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Kalau dulu ada Jung Yunho, namjachingunya yang sangat protective, sekarang mereka bebas melakukan pendekatan apapun untuk mendapatkan namja berkulit putih yang sangat mempesona itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan melihat pai yang di sodorkan Shin na kehadapannya.

Yunho sedari tadi memanyunkan bibir tebalnya, melihat Jaejoong yang menikmati makan pai berdua dengan seorang yeoja yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang serta tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Jaejoongnya. Perasaan jengah dan cemburu akhirnya membuat Yunho muak juga.

Brakkk

Jaejoong dan Shin Na terkejut saat tiba-tiba kotak berisi pai itu jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya yang lumayan masih penuh kerana Jaejoong baru mencicipi satu buah pai.

"**OMO**! Pai ku!" Pekik Shin na dan menatap painya yang sudah menyatu dengan rerumputan taman itu. Jaejoong berjongkok dan mengambil kotak pai itu. Namja cantik itu menawarkan senyumnya pada Shin na yang sudah hampir menangis melihat hasil kerja kerasnya sudah mencium tanah sebelum sempat dihabiskan namja yang sangat di kaguminya itu.

"Shin na~ssi **gwenchana**, besok biar oppa yang membuatnya. **Gomawo nde**, pai buatanmu sangat enak." Yeoja itu akhirnya tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar perkataan lembut dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah pohon maple dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di bawah pohon itu. Mata doenya menatap langit-langit yang di penuhi daun maple yang mulai menguning. Begitu matanya terpejam, sebutir air bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan membasahi wajahnya yang seputih susu.

.

.

**Some time ago**

.

_._

"**Eotte**?" Mata doe itu menatap berbinar pada namja tampan di hadapannya, bibir hati itu sedang mengecap-ngecap sesuatu yang baru saja dinikmati mulutnya.

"lumayan" Namja cantik itu mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibir merahnnya yang menawan, merasa sedikit kecewa atas komentar namjachingunya. Padahal itu adalah pai buatanya dengan susah payah, sampai dia harus begadang sepanjang malam hanya untuk membuatkan kekasihnya pai itu. Tapi apa, `lumayan` kata itu yang didapatnya atas kerja kerasnya.

" Baiklah, Aku tidak akan memasak pai lagi sampai kapanpun." Putus Jaejoong masih memberenggut dan menatap sebal namjachingunya.

"**Waeyo**?" Tanya Yunho dengan polosnya.

"**Pabbo!"** Usai merutuk Yunho, Jejoong bangkit dan bergegas pergi meningglkan seorang Jung Yunho yang sejatinya sangat tidak peka itu. Saking kesalnya Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tapi baru satu langkah namja cantik itu menginjakkan kakinya. Sesuatu terjadi.

Kyaaaaaaa

Bruuukk

"Kau mau kemana Boo? Aku belum selesai makan, kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir kissabelnya dan menatap kesal Yunho. Namja itu baru saja menarik tangannya, sehingga Jaejoong jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

Heemmppphhh

Mppphhhhh

Yunnnmmepphh...

Yunho melumat bibir cherry menawan itu, memberikan hisapan dan pagutan serta menyesap kedua bagian bibir yang selalu memikat hatinya.

"Yunmmpph.. im..nihhh... mphsih... dih... kammpuussh"

Hah

Hah

Hah

Jaejoong mengambil asupan udara banyak-banyak. Merasa Yunho benar-benar sudah tidak mengenal tempat. Baru Jaejoong akan melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Yunho, namja tampan dan berbibir sexy itu menahannya dan kembali mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong yang memberenggut.

"**Gomawo** Boo desert nya luar biasa sangat nikmat. Boleh aku memintanya lagi? Aku masih lapar." Manja Yunho sambil masih memangku kekasinya.

"Yunnie **pabbo,** bagaimana kalu dilihat orang? Nanti kita sendiri yang malu." Seru Jaejoong dan memberi tatapan memperingatkan, tapi Namja tampan Jung Yunho itu malah tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang sudah semakin berwarna merah karena ulahnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah**? Eotte**?" Saran Yunho dan tersenyum evil.

"**Yak**! Dasar beruang mesum." Yunho tekekeh melihat Jaejoongnya yang seperti ini. Sungguh tak ada pemandangan yang menarik selain bibir cherry yang sedang mengerucut itu. Selalu berhasil membuat Yunho menyerah untuk tidak menerkammnya.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, **bogoshipo.**" Lirih Jaejoong masih bersandar di pohon maple tempat dimana kenagannya bersama namjachingunya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong, mesara tertegun. Dihampirinya kekasihnya yang dalam dunia nyata itu, menatap manik doe yang sedang terpejam dan meneteskan airmatanya. Yunho membelai wajah yang dirindukannya itu.

Cuup

"Boojae, **saranghae**" Ucap Yunho saat mengecup setes air bening yang baru saja mengalir dari kelopak mata doe itu.

Cuup

Sekali lagi Yunho mengecup bibir yang menjadi candunya itu.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong terpaku, mata doenya yang sempat terpejam, mendadak terjaga saat merasakan sesuatu yang baru saja menyentuh bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mata itu kembali redup dan Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum miris.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membuatnya sedih. Dia sudah tenang di atas sana. **Mianhe **Yunnie. Jung Yunho **saranghaeyo**" Ucapnya sendiri dan bangkit dari duduknya di bawah pohon maple. Mengindahkan sesuatu yang sedang menatapnya nanar, sesuatu yang memang tidak terlihat. Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Ada yang berbeda.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tunggu, Jantung? Berdetak? Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas terakhir kali dia tidak merasakan adanya detak jantung di tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Perlahan dan pasti tubuh tembus pandang itu larut bersama terpaan angin yang berhembus. Meninggalkan tempat kenagan sepasang sejoli yang dulu saling mencintai dan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**Ainda Te amo**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Tok

Tok

Tok

"**Nde, chakkamanyo**!" Teriak namja cantik itu dari dapurnya, dan bergegas menuju tempat pintu yang baru saja diketuk dari luar.

"**Musun mirieopso**?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat dua orang yang tidak di kenalnya berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Salah satu orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di saku mantelnya dan menunjukkan nya kehadapan Jaejoong.

"Kami dari kesatuan polisi Soul. Maaf **aggashi,** bisakah kami bertemu dengan tuan Jaejoong?" Jaejoong memberenggut dan menatap kesal polisi itu. Lagi-lagi dia dipanggil **aggashi,** kenapa sih orang-orang tidak memperhatikan dengan pasti. See, dia ini seratus persen bahkan seribu persen namja.

"Maaf pak polisi, saya ini namja bukan yeoja dan ada apa mencari tuan Jaejoong?" Polisi itu mengerutkan alisnya dan sekali lagi melihat Jaejoong berusaha menyakinkan matanya bahwa orang yang dilihatnya ini memang benar namja.

"**Mianhamnida** aggs... ah Tuan..." Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Saya yang benama Kim Jaejoong , ada yang bisa saya bantu? Ah silahakan masuk dulu." Kedua polisi itu mengangguk dan membungkukkan kepala di hadapan Jaejoong sebelum masuk kedalam apartemen Jaejoong.

Ketiga orang namja itu duduk saling berhadapan di sova ruang tamu. Tampak salah satu polisi itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tenteng miliknya.

"Begini tuan, kami sudah menghubungi tuan dan nyonya Jung, tapi tidak berhasil. Menurut informasi yang kami dapat dari para pekerja di rumahnya, tuan dan nyonya Jung berada di luar negeri sekarang." Jaejoong mengangguk dan menanggapi dengan serius.

"Benar, **appa **dan **eommonim** memang sedang pergi ke Jepang. Hanya ponsel pribadi yang dibawa, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Polisi itu manatap Jaejoong dengan serius dan mengangguk pada temannya.

"ini mengenai korban kecelakaan putra keluarga Jung, tuan Jung Yunho tiga bulan yang lalu." Jaejoong sedikit kurang nyaman, tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya.

"**N –nde**, a ada apa memangnya pak polisi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara sedikit gugup.

"Jenazah yang kami identifikasikan sebagai tuan Jung Yunho adalah kesalahan, ternyata dalam mobil tersebut terdapat tiga penumpang. Dan salah satunya adalah Tuan Yunho. Kami mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tuan Yunho berhasil loncat dan keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil itu terbakar." Tutur polisi itu.

Deg

Jaejoong terdiam, tubuhnya menegang, ada sesuatu yang membludak dalam perutnya, entah sensasi apa.

"**Mworago?** Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jaejoong sedikit menajamkan tatapannya. Namja cantik itu sedikit merasa kacau.

"Benar, tuan Jaejoong. Kami telah menemukan tubuh tuan Yunho. Dan selama ini korban telah dirawat di rumah sakit di Incheon. Selama tiga bulan ini tuan Yunho telah mengalami koma dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi sekarang, kedaan tuan Yunho sudah membaik." Jaejoong tak mampu perkata apa-apa lagi, senyum mengembang dibibir cherrynya, tapi air mata juga tak mau berhenti mengalir dari mata doenya. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakan namja berparas cantik itu, semuannya tarasa seperti mimpi dan bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

Mata musang itu mengerjap setelah beberapa lamanya terpejam. Setelah menyadari sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya, namja itu menoleh, tampak seseorang sedang tidur sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur rawatnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan bekas-bekas airmata masih tampak jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Yunho perlahan bangkit dan duduk, masih menggengam tangan kekasihnya yang tampak tertidur karena lelah. Membelai wajah cantik itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Yunho tidak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong kapan tepatnya. Namja tampan itu baru dua hari sembuh dari ketidaksadarannya. Dan saat membuka matanya kembali, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang belahan jiwa dan kekasih pujaanya. Betapa Tuhan begitu baik padanya.

"Boo, aku kembali." Ucapnya lirih.

Enggghhh

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya, berusaha menstabilkan pandangannya. Saat mata doenya menangkap sebuah sosok yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibir hatinya, namja cantik itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Yunnie..." rengaknya manja.

Yunho tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi sepasang kekasih itu saling berpelukan, melepas kerinduan dan kesedihan yang sempat menyelimuti hubungan mereka.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman selamat kembali Boo?" Jaejoong mendelik sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Baru juga sadar,langsung meminta cium. Dasar beruang pervert.

Cuup

"Satu kecupan **nde,** nanti kalau Yunnie sudah baikan, Joongie akan memberikan yang lebih." Ucap namja cantik itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja tampan yang sangat di cintainya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Ainda Te Amo**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Semua pasang mata menatap tidak percaya pasangan fenomenal di kampus itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Jung Yunho sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang dia hidup lagi dan berjalan berdampingan dengan namja cantik sekaligus tampan idola seluruh manusia penghuni kampus.

"Boo, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian lagi di lorong kampus ini. Banyak mata jahat yang melihatmu." Tutur Yunho dan merangkul erat pinggang Jaejoong.

"Eoh.. Yunnie, kau tau kemarin-kemarin ada hantu kampus yang jail dan selalu mengikutikku. Benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan tangan Changmin juga digigitnya. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Curhat Jaejoong yang justru mendapat senyuman penuh arti dari Yunho.

"Itu berarti dia hantu yang baik Boo, karena menjagamu untuk ku selama aku tidak di sampingmu." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Oppa!" Jaejoong dan Yunho berbalik dan mendapati yeoja bernama Sung Shin Na yang datang sambil membawa kotak makanan di tangannya. Namun ekpresi wajah bahagiannya perlahan memudar saat melihat namja tampan bermata musang yang justru menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Ada apa Shin na~ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dalam pelukan Yunho.

"**A –anniya** , Cuma ingin menyapa saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu oppa." Yunho menyeringai, melihat yeoja itu lari kencang meninggalkannya dan Jaejoong.

"Aneh sekali" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Changmin menyantap menu makanannya dengan sangat tidak semangat, apalagi di hadapannya tampak dua orang yang sedang makan saling menyuapi. Pasangan Yunjae lebih tepatnya.

"Changmin~ah, **waeyo**? Apa makananmu tidak enak?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang seperti kehilangan nafsu makannya. Changmin menggeleng pelan dan pandangannya jatuh pada sudut bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu di sudut bibirmu." Seru Changmin tiba-tiba. Baru saja Changmin akan mengambil tisu, tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Ada cara yang lebih gampang untuk membersihkannya." Tutur Yunho dan langsung meraih bibir Jaejoong, membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di bibir cherry itu dengan bibir hati miliknya. Changmin hanya bisa melotot melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan merunduk usai Yunho menyeka sisa makanan dibirnya. Kesempatan itu di buat Yunho untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga namja jangkung itu.

"Aku tidak segan-segan menggigit jari siapapun yang berani menyentuh bibir Jaejoong ku." Changmin terpaku dan melihat jari telunjuknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu, dia bangkit dan membuat perhatian Yunjae teralih melihatnya.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan langsung lari meninggalkan Yunho yang terkekeh serta Jaejoong yang menautkan alisnya heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
